


Opposite Day

by Songbird321



Series: Eremin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dress like your prom date day, Just a lot of boyfriend fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird321/pseuds/Songbird321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dress like your prom date day at school, and Eren and Armin aren't about to let the opportunity slip by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the second installment to my series of Eremin Week submissions from May 2015. This was for the prompt "Fashion," and based off an actual event at my school. We actually did this: seniors had a spirit week before prom and this was always one of the days. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy yet another fluffy one-shot focusing on the absolute adorableness that is the eremin ship!

“Seriously?” Jean asked, one eyebrow arched up in amusement as Eren stepped out of his car and slammed the door behind him. “Armin doesn’t dress like that.” 

“Yeah he does,” Eren argued, pulling at the sleeves of the white polo shirt he wore under the thick, blue and white diamond patterned sweater vest. “He wears polos a lot. And khakis.” He brunette stretched out one leg, wearing said khaki pants with dress shoes on his feet. “And you gotta recognize the hair.” Jean shook his head. Eren’s hair was in fact falling perfectly flat against his head, his bangs swooped over his forehead just as Armin’s were everyday. 

“I do have to hand it to you. I’ve never seen your hair so flat. How’d you do it?” the other boy asked as he and Eren headed towards the school building, running a hand through his own sandy hair. “Did you actually brush it for once and it was so surprised it listened?” 

Eren pushed Jean’s shoulder lightly. “I brush my hair, moron. It just tends to… have a mind of its own,” the brunette replied. “But no, today is the product of serious gel sculpting and a bit of borrowing Mikasa’s straightener.” Jean burst out laughing. “Come on, man! You know how hardcore Armin takes these spirit days. If I’m going to dress like him, I’ve gotta go all out!”

“I know, I know,” Jean laughed, patting Eren on the shoulder. “I’m just extremely impressed by your commitment, you dork. The glasses are a nice touch, though.” 

“Thank you,” Eren replied, readjusting the frames on his nose. They were actually his glasses, square, hipster-esque frames that only lacked a piece of tape in the middle to fit the nerd stereotype perfectly. “Armin told me to look as nerdy as possible and I couldn’t resist.” Jean shook his head. 

“The things you do for each other,” he sighed. “It’s disgusting, really.”

“Says the guy who literally stole his boyfriend’s favorite t-shirt in order to make him happy today,” Eren said, dramatically rolling his head to glare accusingly at Jean. “Marco’s been freaking out since last Saturday, man.”

“H-hey, it’ll be worth it,” Jean replied, his face turning a light red. “Sasha said it was a cute idea. And I know I can trust her on this cause I’ve seen her Connie get up and know that it’s on point.” 

“More on point than me?” Eren asked, batting his eyes innocently. Jean gave him a look.

“Stop it, nerd,” he said, pushing Eren’s shoulder as the doors came into view right in front  
of them. 

“Hey, that’s not very nice,” Eren said in his best nerd voice. “Marco wouldn’t pick on the weak.” 

“Well I’m not Marco,” Jean said in reply. Eren tapped the back of the taller boy’s jacket, where Bodt was clearly written in white lettering. “Shut up.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You don’t even have freckles,” Eren shrugged. Then his eyes lit up as he pulled open one of the glass doors. “Dude, borrow one of the girls’ eyeliner and give yourself freckles!”

“No!” Jean exclaimed. 

“Yes! Marco will love you forever!” Eren argued with a laugh. Jean blushed harder. 

“Really?” he asked shyly. 

“Do it,” Eren nodded. “Find Sasha. Go!” Jean nodded, saluting Eren before racing off to find the bubbly brunette who’d be posing as her bald boyfriend for the day. Eren smiled, watching him run like the lovesick puppy he was. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“You looking for someone to carry your books, nerd?”

Eren grinned, turning around to face a slightly shorter, blonde version of what was supposed to be him. The brunette couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.

“No way,” Eren shook his head. “Look at you!” Armin had his hands planted on his hips with his best scowl of determination, his cheeks covered with black streaks of war paint. He was wearing Eren’s letterman jacket, with a neon green running shirt under it and black sports shorts with an equally green stripe running along the sides. The black sneakers seemed to fit the rest of the outfit, but it was the white knee socks and the sweatbands around Armin’s wrists and head that really got Eren. And of course, he couldn’t miss how the blonde had tried to muse his hair up so it looked like Eren’s naturally messy locks. 

“You like?” Armin asked, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding his head, pretending to be tough. 

“I don’t think we can hold hands today,” the brunette admitted, looking away shyly. 

“Wait, why?” Armin questioned, completely breaking character. Eren shrugged, adjusting his glasses before staring back at Armin with the shyest look he could muster. 

“Cause you’re just too cool for me,” Eren answered in his best impression of the classic geek. Armin laughed, looping his arm around Eren’s waist as the duo moved down the hallway, prompting the taller boy to wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. The blonde rested his head on Eren’s shoulder and Eren laid his own head on top of Armin’s. “But really, you look adorable.”

“So do you. The glasses were a nice touch,” Armin replied. “See? Aren’t you happy we decided to push the stereotype thing? It’s much more fun than just swapping t-shirts.”

“Unless you stole the t-shirt. Then it’s a little more fun,” Eren commented. Armin laughed, catching the hint. Jean was lucky Marco would overlook his theft for his good intentions. “Seriously, though. We look hot.” 

“Just like always,” Armin said, pecking Eren softly on the cheek. 

“Hey, I’m supposed to do that! I’m you, remember?” Eren protested, kissing Armin’s cheek in response. The blonde laughed. 

“Well, if you’re me and I’m you, then does that mean I get to do this?” Armin asked, pulling Eren towards him by the collar of his polo shirt and pressing his lips against Eren’s. When he released the brunette, Eren was blushing. Armin pointed at his face with a mischievous grin. “Look, you really are me if that made you nervous. PDA done right, son!”

“You dork,” Eren shook his head. “Remind me to be you more often. It’s more fun when you willingly accept public displays of affection.” Armin shrugged. 

“Guess you’ll just have to make the most of it today,” he said with a dramatic sigh. Eren pulled the sweatband down over Armin’s eyes, kissing the blonde lightly on the nose before he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fore reading! Stay tuned for the rest of the week's fills! 
> 
> And, as always, feedback would be very much appreciated!


End file.
